The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus by which an image display is performed using irradiating light including laser light, and an optical apparatus applied to the display apparatus.
Optical modules, which are one of the main components of projectors (projection type display apparatus), typically include an illumination optical system (illuminating device) including a light source, and an optical system for projection including a light modulating device. In recent years, small-size (palm-size) and lightweight portable projectors which are called micro projector are becoming widely used in the area of the projector. In the past, in the micro projector, LED (Light Emitting Diode) has been used as a light source of an illuminating device.
Meanwhile, nowadays, a laser is drawing attention as a new light source of the illuminating device. For example, as a projector using laser light rays of three primary colors of red (R), green (G), and blue (B), a projector using a gas laser has been known. The projector using a laser as a light source is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-250473. When a laser is adopted as a light source, a projector which provides wide range of color reproduction and small power consumption can be obtained.